


Now that he's back in the atmosphere

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: Eagerly I Wished The 'Morrow (Post-Endgame Everyone Lives AU) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: It was a flash of green that woke Thor up. It had illuminated his room in the little cabin that he shared with Valykrie and Bruce. [...]“Brother!” Thor exclaimed as he saw Loki. “You’re alive!”---Or: Loki shows up on Thor's doorstep after the events of Endgame.*Can be read as a stand-alone*





	1. Did you sail across the sun

**Author's Note:**

> So after Endgame, I had been playing around with the idea of writing sort of a Fix-It fic and I finally decided to do it. This will basically be a series of one-shots about how everyone is doing after the events of Endgame. Everyone survived. Check out the description of this series for more infos.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or the media they are from.  
> The title is a slightly changed lyric from "Drops Of Jupiter" by Train.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

It was a flash of green that woke Thor up. It had illuminated his room in the little cabin that he shared with Valykrie and Bruce. Thor slowly made his way into the hallway, Stormbreaker in hand, weary about who it was. It seemed that this flash of green had woken up the other inhabitants as Valkyrie peaked her head into the hallway and Bruce came out of his room, adjusting his glasses.

“What the fuck is happening?” Valkyrie mumbled. “If this is another alien invasion, I will lose my mind.”

Bruce nodded along. “I don’t like that possibility either.”

Everyone quieted down when they heard a banging at the door. Thor slowly approached the door, motioning for his roommates to follow him. Valkyrie had grabbed a sword on the way to the door and Bruce was simply coming along, telling himself that it couldn’t be an enemy and that weapons weren’t needed. But who was he to tell that to battle loving Asgardians?

“Who is it?” Thor exclaimed.

There was no answer and when Thor opened the door, no one was there. Slowly, he closed the door and turned around. Valykrie and Bruce looked confused but Thor quickly dropped his weapon and made his way to the living room. What the two others couldn’t see was that someone was in the living room.

“Brother!” Thor exclaimed as he saw Loki. “You’re alive!” There was no anger this time, just pure and genuine happiness about his brother’s well-being.

“Yes, you really thought I had died? After all the instances where I had faked my death, you should have known that I couldn’t possibly be dead. I didn’t revert back to being- well, I didn’t turn blue.” Loki was smirking.

Thor couldn’t find it in himself to be upset. He simply pulled Loki into a bone-crushing hug. Loki let him do as he pleases while giving a little wave to Bruce and Valkyrie in the background.

“Glad to see you’re not dead.” Bruce offered with a smile. “But why haven’t you come back earlier. I mean, Thor killed Thanos so there was no real danger for you anymore. Then I even reversed the snap and Tony killed Thanos. Why wait so long show back up?”

“Can you imagine how hard it is to get to Midgard when you were left for dead after the ground you were standing on exploded in space. I’m lucky these Guardians found me. Do you know them? They said they knew you, brother.” Loki explained.

“Ah, the Guardians!” Thor let go of his brother. “Yes, they are quite good friends of mine but I decided to stay on Midgard and not travel the galaxy with them. Partially because that Peter Quill man seemed to not want me on board.”

“You can’t imagine how much Thor mourned for you.” Valkyrie crossed her arms. “Couldn’t be bothered to even send him a message, could you?”

“It’s alright!” Thor exclaimed, not wanting them to fight. “I’m fine and Loki is alive! There is no reason to protect me and get angry at him on my behalf.”

The woman behind him heaved a sigh. “I suppose. But now that Loki is back, won’t this Dr Stange be concerned?”

“I’ll talk to him and the other members of the Avengers tomorrow. For now, you should rest, brother.” Thor smiled. “I doubt you had much time to rest lately.”

“No rest for the wicked.” Loki joked. When he saw Thor’s face crumble in concern, he knew that his brother was about to go on a tangent about Loki not being wicked and being a good brother. He quickly decided to shut that down. “Sleep does sound nice.”

“Well, you’re not sleeping in my room.” Valkyrie joked.

“You can sleep on the couch tonight. If you want to stay, we can surely turn the spare room into a bedroom.” Bruce suggested. “For now, I’ll go back to sleep.”

“Me, too.” With that, Valkyrie waved and walked back into the hallway. “Come on, big guy. Leave the two of them alone.”

Bruce followed and the two of them retired into their bedrooms. Thor did quick work getting a blanket and pillows for his brother. Loki was a little overwhelmed by how much his brother still cared about him after all these years. 

Eventually, Thor had instructed Loki to sit down and the god did so. Being with his brother again and being safe, felt surreal and he was fully expecting to just wake up any minute to the horrible torture that floating through endless space essentially was, not knowing if he’d ever make his way back – or simply to the actual torture he had been put through at the hands of Thanos himself.

“Brother, are you sure that you’re alright? Are you injured?” Thor asked, slightly crouching to be at eye level with the now sitting Loki.

“I’m alright. Thank you for letting me stay here, brother.” Loki said, a little spaced out. “I will try not to bother you and your roommates.”

“I see.” Thor smiled gently, not his usual full-blown smile but a small and relieved one. “If you need anything, you can call me, yes?”

“I will.”

Thor was weary about his brother’s words. He was sure that Loki was in fact not alright. Something seemed to bother him but he figured that going on about it would only irritate his brother. Faintly, he recalled memories of Loki getting hurt as a child and then getting mad at Thor for asking about it one too many times. On top of that, everyone else was still a little weary about the past happenings, to say the least. People got hurt and went to the limits of their capabilities, not even knowing if all their efforts would be fruitful. Maybe Loki needed a few days to get used to his new home and to sort through his emotions.

With another reassuring smile, he wished Loki a good night and retreated to his room. Loki lied down on the couch, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. The warmth of the blanket and the remnants of the fire that was slowly burning out in the fireplace were comforting. They were a nice contrast to the cold of space, where he had been floating for days before he was found. 

Loki knew that sleep wouldn’t come easily but he closed his eyes nonetheless. The darkness was horribly reminiscent to the vast void of space that he had been floating in but he chose to ignore the fear it brought up in him – if he could only ignore it for long enough, he was sure that he would overcome it.

\---

Thor woke up once again that night; this time to screaming. It was only five in the morning and he would have been annoyed about being woken up yet again, had it not been for the fact that these screams were unmistakenly his brother’s. Needless to say, he was quickly on his way to the living room to find Loki sitting upright on the couch, panting, shaking and looking absolutely terrified.

“Brother, are you alright? Did somebody try to hurt you?” 

Thor seemed really worried and therefore Loki decided to tell him the truth. Otherwise, he just might have started looking around the house for intruders or enemies.

“I’m fine. I was just experiencing a nightmare. But now I’m awake and the nightmare is gone.” Loki tried really hard to keep his voice steady. “You can go back to bed. There is no one here that could hurt us.”

Much to Loki’s surprise and slight annoyance, Thor didn’t go back to bed. Instead, he sat down on the couch at Loki’s feet and put a hand on his brother’s legs in a comforting gesture.

“What did you dream about?”

“Nothing that should concern you.” Loki shook his head.

“Loki, I know we had our differences but you can trust me. Did you dream about Thanos and his people?” Thor insisted.

“Thor, I am alright. You can go back to bed.” Loki hissed quietly, not meeting his brother's eyes.

Thor sighed quietly and decided to try a different approach. “Do you remember when we were little? We had been out hunting and a wild beast attacked us. You had nightmares for a week after that and every night I could hear the pitter-patter of your little feet approaching my door. Every night I would immediately make room for you in my bed before you had even entered my chambers.”

Loki slowly looked up, locking eyes with his brother. “It was not that bad of a nightmare. There’s no need to worry about me.”

“It must have been rather bad if you woke up screaming.” Thor probed further. “Do you not want to talk about it?”

“No.” Loki said firmly.

“May I stay with you? You don’t have to tell me anything. I would merely like to keep you company as I believe that it would be for the best to not leave you alone.” 

Loki heaved a sigh. “You don’t have to do that but I don’t think I will be able to convince you to simply go back to bed, right?”

“Right.” With that, Thor inched closer, leaning against the back of the couch. “How about we talk about something other than your nightmares? There are so many people that you should meet. Did you know that Tony now has a daughter?”

“A daughter? That’s good for him.” Loki smiled tiredly, leaning his head back against the couch. “What’s her name?”

“Morgan.” Thor smiled. “You could visit them someday. She would probably love to see some of your illusions and other tricks.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t. I doubt that anyone would want to actually see me again and I can understand that after all I have done.” 

“But you are a hero now. You fought Thanos. You were willing to risk your life for me and for everyone in the galaxy.” Thor smiled softly and put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Too bad you tried to attack him with a knife.”

Loki sighed again. “A hero? Now, I wouldn’t call myself a hero. I attacked Midgard, in case you have forgotten.”

“You were tortured by Thanos. He tortured you and weakened your mind and then he controlled you.”

“You don’t know that.” Loki hissed. “What are you talking about?”

“Brother, I’m not stupid. You were not yourself up until the big guy slammed you into the ground. The mind control on Clint and Dr Selvig wore off once they were exposed to being hit or thrown around.”

“I was more in control than them. If Thanos had simply mind controlled me, he might as well have attacked earth himself. I wasn’t merely a mindless puppet to him.” 

“But you were under some sort of control. He tortured you for a long time until you broke. I don’t blame you anymore.”

“But I am a god.” Loki snapped. “I should have fought harder!”

Thor gave Loki’s shoulder a tight squeeze. “None of that. It is in the past and you fought against Thanos at my side. We shall talk to the other teammates during the next days but for now, you should try to sleep.”

“You should go back to bed.” Loki insisted, his eyes closing again. “I don’t need comfort. I am no longer the child that would crawl into bed with you at night.”

“But you are still my brother.” Thor slowly rubbed Loki’s shoulder. “I will stay, whether you like it or not. Now go to sleep.”

Loki wanted to argue but he was too exhausted. He didn’t remember the last time he had slept properly. Falling through space didn’t allow him to sleep much and the ship of the Guardians was not comfortable or quiet enough to have a good night's rest. On top of that, he was plagued by nightmares – not that he would ever admit it to his brother. Yet, when his brother was next to him and he was wrapped in a soft blanket, he felt the tiredness overtake him and before he knew it, he was asleep.

\---

When Valkyrie came out of her room the next morning, she was confused as to why Bruce was standing in the archway to the living room.

“What is going on now?” She raised an eyebrow.

Bruce pointed at the couch where Loki and Thor were asleep, the mage leaning against his older brother and the other having an arm wrapped around him. Shortly after he had fallen asleep, Loki had slowly slouched against his brother and Thor had of course simply put an arm around him.

“I don’t want to wake them but I want to make something to eat and start the coffee.” 

Valkyrie was luckily not as sensible about it as Bruce because she walked straight up to Thor and tapped his shoulder. “Thor, wake up. We’re making coffee and unless you want me to drink it all, you better wake up.”

Thor did wake up and looked up at her, quickly putting a finger to his lips. “Would you get me a cup? I don’t want him to wake up.”

“Are you going to tell your friends that your brother is back?” Valykrie raised an eyebrow at him.

“I should.” Thor mused. “Perhaps I should tell Tony and Pepper first.”

“Good idea.” Bruce made his way to the kitchen. “We should pay them a visit but we need to call them first. Should I call them later?”

“Yes, thank you.” Thor looked towards the kitchen. “I have a feeling that things are going to get better now.”

Valkyrie nodded in agreement and then smirked at Thor. “I suppose that you two have reconciled, right?”

Thor thought for a second and then nodded. “You could say so.”


	2. Reminds me that there's time to change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I fell while playing but Loki helped me!” Morgan smiled. “He’s really funny. I told him I was fighting a dragon and he called me brave!”
> 
> Tony looked up at Loki, a smug grin on his face. He hadn’t known that Loki, the literal God of Mischief, had a soft spot for children. It was funny, to say the least.
> 
> \---  
> Or: While everyone else has a discussion, Loki goes outside and once he sees Morgan has hurt herself, he helps her and cheers her up. It makes him seem a little more trustworthy to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is here ^^  
> It took a few days because the last days were a little warm and I didn't particularly want to write during them. I will also update my other fanfictions (eg. DBH). I just didn't want to write when it was so warm.
> 
> By the way, this fanfiction is just to introduce the storyline. So there will be other stories that won't focus on Loki and will instead focus on Steve for example. So look out for those ^^
> 
> The chapter title is again from "Drops Of Jupiter" by Train.  
> Enjoy ^^

“This is a bad idea.“

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “That was probably the twentieth time you have said that today and if you don’t stop, I will throw you out the car and you can walk.”

“All I’m saying is that this isn’t a good idea. I caused Stark a lot of trouble back when I sent the armies on New York. He will not want to see me.” 

Thor sighed quietly and turned to his brother. “Loki, Anthony is a smart man but he is also very understanding. He has made mistakes and done bad things. I’m sure he will be able to understand your motives.”

“I doubt that but I suppose I cannot do much else than try to believe you.” Loki folded his hands in his lap and looked out the window. “They do live quite far from the city. I would have never expected that from Stark.”

“Yes, they want some privacy, I think.” Bruce smiled from the driver's seat. “But you don’t have to worry. Tony and Pepper will be very understanding.”

“Yes, thank you. I understood that the first time one of you said it.” Loki grumbled. 

He was getting increasingly agitated. For some reason, the constant reassurance only heightened his worries. It was also hard to let himself be comforted because, in his mind, he did nothing to deserve this level of friendliness. Merely standing up to Thanos couldn’t erase the hurt he had caused by letting the mad titan overpower and use him. But with nothing else that he could do, Loki simply had to try and trust in Tony and Pepper’s sympathy.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the house. Loki looked out the front window and saw Tony already on the porch, his arms crossed and his foot tapping the ground as he waited for Bruce to park the car. Once they had parked, Bruce quickly got out and walked up to Tony, already talking to him. Valkyrie exited the car, too. Thor turned to Loki and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before he got out of the car, too. Loki sighed quietly to himself and exited the car. 

When he saw Tony he was a little shocked. His right arm was badly scarred and the scarring reached all the way up to his neck, even covering part of his cheek. He had no doubt fought hard to end Thanos.

“Good morning, Anthony.” Loki greeted the man as he approached.

“Hey, Reindeer Games. So what brought you all here today?” He looked at the surrounding people. “Why did you bring Loki over? And how come he showed up now after everything already went down?”

“I would have loved to help but sadly I was floating around in space at the time you fought Thanos for the first time.” Loki said sarcastically. “Otherwise I would have been delighted to fight the man who nearly snapped my neck.”

Tony bit his lip. He hadn’t meant to be insensitive. But now that he had been and made Loki think of these terrible memories, he figured that being a little bit more inviting was in order. He knew first hand how it felt to be falling through space.

“I didn’t mean to be rude. How about you all come inside? Would you like to drink anything?” He opened the door, walking inside. When he heard footsteps follow he smiled lightly. “You can sit where ever.”

Once they had all sat down on the couch, Tony went to the kitchen and started some coffee. “Now, why did you come here?”

“Well, obviously not everyone is going to be exactly fond of Loki being on Earth, so we decided to consult you first.” Bruce explained, sounding a little nervous.

“So I explain it to Fury and everyone else?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?” Valkyrie flashed an awkward smile.

Tony heaved a sigh. “How do we know he’s on our side and not still working for the enemy? Nothing personal but we can’t be sure nowadays, especially after everything that went down.”

Thor nodded and got up. “Tony, could we consult Pepper, as well?”

“Alright.” Tony shrugged. “You guys can wait here while I get her.”

Loki heaved a sigh. “I need some fresh air.” 

With that, he quickly went onto the porch. Once outside he put his hands on the porch's railing and heaved a sigh. He shouldn’t have expected them to trust him. After all, Loki had done, it was obvious why no one trusted him but he had hoped -with just the tiniest shred of hope he could muster up- that they may have changed their opinion on him after all those years

He was about to go back inside when he heard someone exclaim quietly before there was a dull thud. After scanning the area he saw a little girl, sitting on the ground, holding her leg. It must have been Tony’s daughter. Loki wasn’t sure if he should help her or go get her parents but when she started to sob quietly, he decided that he should check on her first. Quickly, he made his way across the yard.

“Hello there.” He said softly, approaching her slowly. “Did you fall?”

The girl nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her knee was scraped open and the tights she was wearing under her dress were torn around the area of the little wound. She quickly rubbed her eyes, not wanting the stranger to see her cry.

Loki slowly knelt down. “It’s alright if you need to cry. You got hurt, of course, you would want to cry.” 

“Who are you?” She whispered.

“Oh, I haven’t even introduced myself. You must be wary of me because you don’t know me. My name is Loki. I’m your father’s-” He paused for a second before deciding on the right word to use. “-acquaintance.” 

“I’m Morgan. You know my daddy?”

“Yes.” Loki nodded. “Did you fall while playing?” 

Morgan nodded and then started to cry again. “I-I was playing knight and I was trying to slay the dragon and I tripped.”

Loki smiled softly. He and Thor had often played knights when they were children. They had duelled with wooden swords and ran around, pretending to chase dragons and monsters.

“So this is a battle wound then!” Loki exclaimed, sounding very impressed. “Then I must thank you for protecting your home, Lady Morgan.”

Morgan looked at him for a second and then giggled. “I’m a princess. Daddy says I am but I’m also a knight. I’m a princess knight.”

“Oh my, I am so sorry, Princess.” With that, he got up and bowed for her before stretching out his hand. “May I bring you inside so the medics can tend to your wounds, oh brave princess?”

Morgan wiped her eyes and nodded, taking Loki’s hand and trying to get up. She then hissed when her leg started to hurt more and sobbed again. “My knee hurts really badly. It burns”

Loki knelt back down. “Should I get your parents?”

“No!” Morgan exclaimed, sniffling. “They told me not to play close to the lake. They’ll be angry at me!”

“I’m sure they will not be angry.” 

“They will.” She sobbed. “Can you help me?”

Loki nodded slowly. The girl seemed to really trust him. Then again, she didn’t know who he was and what he had done under Thanos’ command. “I will carry you inside and then your father can take care of your knee, yes?”

Morgan nodded and stretched out her arms. Loki bent down to pick her up and sat her down on his hip. The girl held onto him and sniffled quietly, muttering her thanks to him. “How do you know daddy?”

“It’s a long story for another day.” Loki said quietly. “It is of much more importance to take care of your battle wounds.”

Morgan giggled a bit through her tears. “The dragon was really big and it spewed fire! Its scales were red.”

“Really? Oh, these nasty red-scaled dragons. They just love causing trouble.” Loki shook his head to fake disapproval. “Then we can all be glad that you were there to protect us, Princess Morgan.”

The girl grinned a little as Loki carried her inside the house. He was surprised to find that no one was there. He wondered where they could have gone and why they would leave the living room.

“Daddy?” Morgan called out as Loki sat her down on one of the kitchen stools. When no one answered, she looked at Loki. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know.” Loki mused quietly. “Brother?” He called out but no one seemed to hear them. “Perhaps they are in the backyard.”

“Can you put a bandaid on my knee?” She whispered. “They are over the sink.”

Loki nodded a little. If Tony wasn’t there, he could quickly help out the little girl. After all, bandaging up a knee would not be too challenging. He quickly got the little first aid kit from above the sink and went back around the kitchen isle to Morgan.

“I’m afraid that I am not a medic, Princess. But I am sure you can guide me through treating your wound.” Loki smiled a little and Morgan instantly smiled back.

“Yes.” She nodded. “Mommy always puts spray on my scratches before she puts a bandaid on it. The spray burns.”

Loki looked through the kit. The only spray in there was antiseptic spray so that must have been what Morgan meant. “This spray?”

“Yes.” The girl was now toying around with the hem of her dress. “I don’t like the spray. Can we not use it?”

“But wouldn’t you want your wound to be clean?” He shook the spray a little. “I’ll be very careful and it will be over before you know it.” 

Morgan sighed a little and nodded, pressing her eyes shut. Loki sprayed the spray on her knee and the girl sniffled, new tears running down her cheeks.

“It’s over.” He proclaimed before she could start crying again. “You can choose a bandaid, yes? Which one would you like?”

Morgan sniffled and pointed at the one with the kittens on it. “I want the kitties.” 

Loki nodded and then gently put the bandaid on her knee. “See? All done and you managed to save us from the dragon, too.”

“You’re silly.” The girl giggled.

“Me?” Loki laughed. “Oh never. But you are the one that tried to fight a dragon all on her own. That’s really silly if you ask me but also very brave. Not even the warriors from where I grew up fought dangerous beast on their own. You must be so much stronger and braver than even the mightiest of warriors.”

“I’m very brave.” Morgan grinned. “I have a plush dragon. Do you want to see it?”

Loki nodded a little, smiling. “If you allow me to see it.” He held out a hand. “Shall I help you down from your throne?”

“That’s not a throne, silly. It’s a stool.” She grinned and hopped down from there, the pain in her knee seemingly forgotten. “His name is Shadow because he’s all black.”

“Really? Then he must be really good at hiding.” 

They were about to leave the kitchen when they ran into Tony and Pepper. The man crossed his arms and eyed Morgan and Loki. When he noted the bandaid on her knee and the hole in her tights, he knelt down.

“What happened?” He asked, worriedly. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“I fell while playing but Loki helped me!” Morgan smiled. “He’s really funny. I told him I was fighting a dragon and he called me brave!”

Tony looked up at Loki, a smug grin on his face. He hadn’t known that Loki, the literal God of Mischief, had a soft spot for children. It was funny, to say the least. Even Pepper seemed amused by it. She was smirking a little.

“Did you say thank you to Loki, sweetheart?” Pepper bent forward a little, looking at her daughter. Morgan put a finger to her chin in thought. “Say thank you to him.”

“Thank you, Loki!” She smiled at him.

Loki smiled down at her, not even bothering to look up at the others. He knew that Thor must have been grinning from ear to ear. “You’re welcome.”

“Then I have to say thank you.” Tony picked the girl up and looked at Loki. “Maybe you’re not all that bad.”

“Now who would leave a little girl, crying on the ground?” Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, don’t even try.” Valkyrie grinned as she came in. “You’re such a softie.”

“Oh, would you stop it?” Loki hissed at her but the woman just laughed at him. “I’m sorry that I have common decency, I suppose.”

“Don’t let her deter you, brother.” Thor smiled a little. “Anthony and I went outside to talk to Pepper. She was in the garden.”

Loki looked back at Tony. “So what conclusion did you come to? Will you send me away or perhaps call SHIELD?”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “I think everyone deserves a second chance. I hurt other people, too, back when I sold those weapons. You were at least partially under Thanos’ control and I must admit he’s scary as heck.”

“Heck.” Bruce chuckled from behind him.

“I have a little daughter, Brucey!” Tony laughed and then looked back at the god. “Things have changed and I’ll give you a second chance, alright? But if you ever do anything to the extent of the New York attack again, I will not hesitate to call SHIELD. Oh, and you’ll have to talk to everyone else yourself. I can send messages out to them and warn them.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Why are you this nice to me?”

“I screwed up in the past and I got a second chance. I just feel like I should try and give you a second chance, too.” Tony shrugged. “Pepper agrees.”

Pepper nodded at Loki. “If you were really controlled by Thanos, as your brother said, you should have the chance to redeem yourself.”

“Brother, I told you that Thanos did not have complete control over me! Stop spewing lies to paint me as an innocent man.” He hissed.

“No!” Thor shook his head. “I explained to them, how it all happened. I explained that you were tortured until he had broken your mind.”

“Thanos?” Morgan asked quietly. “The mad titan! Daddy talked about him to Mommy!”

“But he’s gone.” Pepper assured her daughter. “Daddy made sure he can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

Loki just sighed. “In that case, I suppose Anthony’s forgiveness is not based on lies my brother told him.”

“I didn’t know you were against lying?” Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“Since lying has gotten me into the situation of nearly dying at Thanos’ hands and then floating through space for days on end, I have wisely decided to ease it up on the lies.” Loki said sarcastically.

Thor interrupted the little argument, smiling brightly. “You really are kind, Tony.” He clapped Tony on the back. 

“Yeah, whatever, Point Break.” Tony chuckled. “No need to put me up on a pedestal. I just don’t want to fight anymore.”

Thor was still smiling. “That doesn’t matter. I am very thankful that you are giving my brother another chance.”

“Now the next few days, we should talk to some of the other teammates, like Steve or Clint.” Bruce suggested. “Who else needs to know?”

“Natasha.” Tony said. “But she lives with Steve, Sam and Bucky, so you can tell her when you tell Steve.”

“I think most everyone else will just find out when they find out.” Bruce chuckled. “We really don’t need to tell everyone, do we?”

“Oh, but you need to tell Stephen.” Tony interrupted.

Thor looked up. “The Wizard? Yes, last time Loki was on Midgard he was really worried. I am surprised that he has not done anything, yet.”

“Oh, he’s busy.” Tony shrugged. “He’s dealing with some kind of space monster with his wizard friends.”

“Don’t call them that. He’ll get annoyed.” Pepper chuckled. “Now since you came all the way here, why don’t you stay for dinner? It won’t be for a few hours but you can talk a little and Peter is coming over for dinner.”

“Wasn’t May coming, too?” 

Pepper looked at Tony. “Oh, right I forgot to tell you. She can’t come today but she said she’ll invite us to have dinner at her place soon.”

“I see.” Tony nodded. “In that case, why don’t we all sit down and just talk, I guess.”

Bruce smiled a little. “I like that idea.”

Morgan shook her head. “No, I wanted to show Shadow to Loki.”

Tony put the girl down. “Why don’t you do that right now while your mother and I get our guests something more to drink? What do you want, Reindeer Games?”

Loki looked a little surprised at being asked for what he wanted. “I suppose water should be fine. I am not a huge fan of coffee. I tried it once and I definitely didn’t enjoy it.”

“We have tea.” Pepper smiled.

“That sounds better.” Loki agreed. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Ah, we’re used to people constantly being here ever since Thanos was defeated.” Tony laughed. “Even when I was in the hospital, someone was always there.”

Morgan nodded. “Yes and I drew Daddy a card every day.”

“That was sweet of you.” Bruce smiled. “And your father liked them. Once a nurse came in while I was visiting and wanted to move them to put the food down and he flat out refused.”

“Tony.” Pepper sighed a little but then laughed. “The poor nurses.”

“She didn’t mind!” Tony laughed, defending himself. “Alright, I’ll get some coffee and some tea for Bambi over there.”

“Bambi?” 

“Have you never seen Bambi?” Morgan asked, eyes widening. “It’s so sad.”

“But you know what Reindeer Games means?” Tony chuckled.

“I know what a reindeer is and I once heard the song ‘Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer’, so yes I know it.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “I know a lot of things.”

“Sure thing.” Tony grinned.

Morgan then pulled on Loki’s sleeve. “Come with me, yes? I can show you my other stuffies, too! I even have a reindeer!”

“That sounds very exciting.” Loki said softly and let himself be dragged off by the little girl.

“Now, let’s sit down.” Bruce said and sat down on the couch.

Valkyrie flopped down in the armchair. “You bet your ass I’ll tease him from now on and call him Bambi.”

“Watch your language.” Tony said from the kitchen.

“When did you become Steve?” Bruce joked.

“I have a little daughter!” 

“I waited to swear until she was gone.” Came from the woman in the armchair. “I wouldn’t swear in front of her. I also don’t want you to throw me out so I’d have to wait in the car.”

Thor crossed his arms. “What a noble thing to do.” He joked. “And with no ulterior motives, I see.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Whatever you say, Lord of Thunder.”

“God.” Thor corrected.

Pepper sat down next to Bruce. “So tell me, when did Loki show up?”

Thor was about to answer but was interrupted by the doorbell. Pepper got up with a smile and excused herself to answer it, just as Tony walked into the living room, hands full of cups.

“That must be Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this part. There will be another chapter where Peter meets Loki and one where they go to see Steve. And after that, there will be ones with a different focus. Also, don't worry; May will come into the story later on.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one. Leave a Kudos or Comment, if you did and want to.  
> Thanks for reading. See you soon ^^


	3. Did you fall from a shooting star?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, it hit Peter who the man was and he let go of Morgan. “You’re Mr Loki!” 
> 
> “You know who I am?” Loki asked before sighing. “Of course you do, after all I-”
> 
> “Your brother talked about you whenever we saw each other. He told me so many cool stories about you. "  
> \---  
> Or: Peter meets Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is still from "Drops Of Jupiter" by Train.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

As soon as Peter had entered the house, he was greeted by five people at once. He chuckled a little, taking in everyone that was in the living room.

“Poor Pepper, you’re going to have to cook so much today.” He threw her a sympathetic glance.

“That’s fine. I’m a good cook and a good cook doesn’t mind cooking for several people.” She chuckled. “I’ll make spaghetti.”

“Where’s Morgan?” Peter smiled at Tony.

“She’s showing our guest her collection of stuffed animals. Do you want me to call her downstairs?”

“No, I’ll just go upstairs to say hello.” The boy said and put his bag down before heading up the stairs.

When he made it to Morgan’s room, he heard her laughing and was about to go inside but stopped when he heard another person’s voice. He was fairly sure that he never heard this voice before, so he carefully went inside. Inside were Morgan and a man he hadn’t met before sitting on the floor. She was shoving stuffed animal after stuffed animal into his lap, telling him facts about them. The man seemed genuinely interested and commented on each of her facts.

“Morgan.” Peter said excitedly. “Guess who’s here.”

The girl’s head snapped around and she sprung up, dropping the little giraffe she was holding before launching herself at the boy. Peter -with his spidey-reflexes as he called them- caught her and hug her tightly

“Pete!” She cheered. “You’re having dinner with us, right?”

“Yes.” He nodded and then eyed the man behind her. Suddenly, it hit him who the man was and he let go of Morgan. “You’re Mr Loki!” 

“You know who I am?” Loki asked before sighing. “Of course you do, after all I-”

“Your brother talked about you whenever we saw each other. He told me so many cool stories about you. Can you really shape-shift?” 

Loki stopped abruptly. He had not expected the boy to be genuinely happy and excited about meeting him. The mage also couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through his chest when he heard that his brother had been talking about him and apparently only told good stories of him. He quickly pushed that feeling away. 

“Yes, I can. And you must be Peter.”

“You know my name?” The boy asked, excitedly. “Yes, I am Peter; Peter Parker.” He stretched his hand out before retreating it. “No, wait! Is that how you greet people on Asgard? Nevermind, It’s great to meet you.” 

Loki eyed the boy for a second before chuckling. He reached out to shakes his hand and nodded. “Yes, Anthony talked about you. Are you part of the Avengers?”

“I like to believe that I am.” Peter grinned sheepishly. “But they aren’t really a thing anymore. Almost all of the original Avengers have retired but I guess the newcomers are the Avengers, too. They just don’t really call themselves Avengers and most of them don’t really operate in a big group and-“ He stopped quickly. “I’m sorry, Mr Loki. I’m a little excited about meeting you.”

“Excited?”

Morgan pulled on the boy’s sleeve. “Pete, you’re embarrassing.”

Peter felt his cheeks heating up as he shushed the girl. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. “Did you befriend Morgan?”

“Are you always like this when you meet new people?”

“No, I-”

“Only when he meets Daddy’s superhero friends.” Morgan giggled.

“I am not a hero.” Loki said quickly. 

“Yes, you are!” Morgan argued. “You helped me when I fell!”

“So you befriended her?” Peter smiled a little. “That’s sweet. Morgan has become almost like a sister to me, to be honest.” He ruffled the girl’s hair to which she scowled at him. “I often pick her up from preschool when I want to visit Tony and I get out of school early.”

“Yes, and sometimes he gets me ice cream.” Morgan giggled. “But you can’t tell Mommy and Daddy that he does, okay?”

Loki smiled and moved his thumb and pointer finger to the corner of his mouth before turning them a little, faking the movement a key would make in a lock. The connotations of that action sent shivers up his spine as they evoked a few not so pleasant memories of past punishments. He pushed those thoughts away.

“My lips are sealed.”

Peter then looked back at Morgan. “I need to go downstairs now. I just went upstairs to see you instead of giving your Mommy and Daddy a proper hello.”

“I want to come downstairs, too.” Morgan smiled and turned to Loki. “You too?”

Loki nodded his head a little. “Yes, of course.”

They made their way downstairs, Peter holding Morgan’s hand to help her down the staircase before they all went to the living room. Tony looked up and grinned a little.

“What a good big brother you are.” He teased. “I’ll forgive you for not even saying hello to me.”

Peter grinned sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Tony.” He had come to call Tony by his first name after everything that they had gone through together. “Hello and to you too, Pepper.” 

Pepper waved at him from the kitchen. Bruce had joined her to help. Thor, Valkyrie and Tony were on the couch drinking coffee. Loki went over to them and sat down next to his brother, taking the cup of tea in front of him and taking a sip.

“Thor was just telling us how you showed up with a flash of green at his house in the middle of the night.” Tony chuckled. “You two aren’t that different. He usually shows up with lightning at his tail.”

“But I am very glad that my brother is back. It doesn’t matter that he woke me up twice that night when he showed up without warning or when he woke up screaming. As long as I have him back.” Thor said and smiled gently.

“Nightmares?” Tony gave him a surprisingly sympathetic look.

“Oh, don’t you start patronising me. I am quite alright.” Loki shook his head.

“When I get nightmares, Daddy or Mommy always let me sleep in their bed.” Morgan proclaimed from where she had climbed into her father’s lap. “Maybe you need to sleep in someone’s bed, too.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t need to. I am an adult and I can deal with this.” He took another sip of his tea.

“Is it about falling through space?” Tony asked, more serious this time. 

“Partially.”

“I know that feeling. After the invasion of New York, I had nightmares a lot.” He said earnestly, holding Morgan a little tighter.

“You fell through space, too?” Morgan asked Loki, her eyes widening. “Did you see the stars?”

Loki swallowed a little. Most of the time he saw darkness, maybe a few distant lights but nothing that would have calmed him down during the experience. But he couldn’t tell that to a little girl. “Yes, of course. What else would there be in space?”

Tony eyed him, seemingly worried. He knew what it was like to fall through space and the fact that Loki made light of this event actually made him feel concerned about the trickster. Thor had also turned toward his brother. He had spent his time in space and he knew his brother was lying. The slight tremble in his voice was enough to dampen Thor’s excitement about his brother being back.

“Did you ride to earth on a shooting star?” Morgan smiled brightly. “I heard a story once where someone rode to earth on a shooting star.”

“As exciting as that sounds, I sadly didn’t. I was found by a spaceship and the people on their took me in and eventually, they took me to earth.” He explained. “But I would love to hear more about that story someday.”

Morgan smiled and then turned to Peter. “Pete is interested in space, too. He loves space movies. He watched Star Wars with me.”

“Yes, but I have lots of interests.” The boy proclaimed. He had picked up on the tense atmosphere and was now trying to help. “Morgan, how about we go outside and play? We could play ball games.”

Morgan put a finger to her lip in thought. “Can we play hide and seek? Do you want to play with us, Loki?”

Loki took one look at the girl’s pleading eyes and immediately nodded. “Yes, that sounds better than this conversation.” 

Peter smiled a little and got up. “Then let’s go and play hide and seek with Mr Loki.” He held out his hand to Morgan who hopped off her father’s lap and took it, pulling him towards the door.

Tony turned after them. “Be careful not to fall again and don’t get too close to the lake.”

“I’ll keep an eye on her.” Peter smiled.

“Good kid.” Tony called after him and then looked back at Thor. “And now his tea will get cold.”

“He simply cannot say no to them it seems.” Thor chuckled a little.

“This morning I asked him to hand me the salt that was right next to him and he said no.” Valkyrie rolled her eyes and chuckled. “What a dick.”

“Do you think my brother will be fine in time?” Thor then asked, leaning forward. “You went through a similar ordeal, yes?”

“You should give him some time to sort through everything. If he doesn’t get better, you might want to consider talking to a professional but I don’t know how much he’d like that.” Tony shrugged.

“Probably not much.” Valkyrie mumbled. “I think we should just try our best for now.”

“He barely wants to talk to us about it, so maybe we should wait a little while. Maybe he will get better once he is away from space for a while.” Tony suggested.

“But if he doesn’t get better, we can surely find you someone to talk to.” Pepper called out from the kitchen. “Tony, love, could you set the table?”

Tony smiled at the pet name and nodded. “I will.” He then turned to Thor. “Give him a little time and see if he gets better, okay?”

Thor nodded. “Thank you, Tony.” He then got up. “I will help you.”

“Don’t break anything.” Tony warned jokingly.

After they had set the table, Pepper announced that she was almost done and Tony and Thor went outside to get Loki, Peter and Morgan inside. When they got outside, Tony burst out laughing and Thor did his best to stifle his laughter.

Loki was sitting on the grass with Morgan and Peter. Morgan was braiding Loki’s hair while the man listened to what Peter was saying. The boy himself was lying on the grass. Tony had to admit that he was impressed that his daughter could already braid hair that well but Pepper must have taught her. Pepper was just amazing at everything.

Loki looked at them from the corner of his eyes. “Don’t you laugh at me.” He hissed.

“Don’t move!” Morgan chided him a little and went back to braiding his hair. “Your hair is so pretty! I wish my hair was this pretty.”

“Oh, what a coincidence. I was just thinking the same thing.”

Peter sat up. “You didn’t listen to the end of the story.”

“I’m sorry.” Loki said softly, looking back at Peter. “Do continue.”

“Anyways and then I climb in through the window, trying to be extra sneaky so May won’t see me, right?” He leaned forward.

“Right.” Loki agreed. “She sounds very protective.”

“Yeah, but now she knows that I am Spiderman and she’s pretty okay with it. She calls me a lot when I’m on missions but I like to talk to her. Whenever I get scared, she calms me down.” He smiled. “Anyways, I then slowly close the door and get down from the ceiling and when I turn around Ned sits there! And he saw the whole thing! That’s how he found out.”

Loki chuckled a little. “And you did not see him there?”

“No!” Peter laughed and shook his head.

“Very observant, kid.” Tony chuckled. “Oh and Reindeer Games, I love this new look. Suits you so well!”

“Anthony.” Loki said in a warning tone. “Don’t mock me.”

“I will mock you as much as I please if you are on my property.” Tony smirked. “Anyways, shall we eat dinner now?”

Morgan nodded and sprung up. “Noodles!” She cheered and went to grab her father’s hand. “Can I sit next to you?”

“Of course.” Tony smiled down at her. “You silly little munchkin, you can always sit next to me.”

Thor smiled a little. “This hairstyle suits you, brother.”

“Oh, will you stop it?” Loki grumbled as he got up.

“But Mr Loki, it does.” Peter grinned.

“Yes.” Morgan giggled. “You look like a pretty princess.”

Loki eyed the two of them before giving a little smile, not wanting to argue anymore especially not with the kids. He simply followed them inside.

“And tomorrow we talk to Steve, Sam, Bucky and Natasha.” Bruce said as he sat down, looking at Loki. “Yes?”

“Yes.” Loki nodded. “But I have a feeling that Natasha does not like me.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Bruce tried to reassure Loki but the god did not look convinced.

Thor then tried his luck. “Should the worst happen and should they not want to hear us out, you still have us at your side. I will always be at your side, brother.”

Loki looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and then nodded a little, giving Thor a tight smile. “None of you need to stand up for me but thank you nonetheless. I appreciate your support, brother.”

Thor was smiling throughout the dinner. He was happy that his brother accepted his support and that he was calling him ‘brother’. Things would never be as they were when they were young and carefree on Asgard, but perhaps they could be just as happy. A lot changed but that did not mean that the future would not be good for their little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter in this one and then I will write more works for this series. I hope you enjoyed it so far. ^^  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a Kudos and Comment if you did and want to.
> 
> On a different note, would anyone be interested in my writing reader insert stories? I would put them in a series and people could request things, etc. I mean I will do it anyway because I have a rather good idea for a Loki one, but I just wanted to ask. If anyone has an opinion on it, let me know ^^
> 
> Anyways, see you soon ^^


	4. Open up again, I believe in second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do not tell us that this is a bad idea again.“ Valkyrie turned in the passenger seat, pointing her finger at Loki in the back.
> 
> “I wasn’t.”
> 
> “You took a deep breath as if you were going to complain again.” She narrowed her eyes. “I just wanted to make sure.”  
> \---  
> Or: Telling Steve and his roommates about Loki being on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from "Second Chances" by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part of the series. Some of the next ones will focus on other characters, as well. So look forward to that.  
> Enjoy ^^

“Do not tell us that this is a bad idea again.“ Valkyrie turned in the passenger seat, pointing her finger at Loki in the back.

“I wasn’t.”

“You took a deep breath as if you were going to complain again.” She narrowed her eyes. “I just wanted to make sure.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and flashed her a grin. “Don’t you worry. I won’t be complaining again.”

“Good.” She leaned back and then smirked. “And you had to promise Morgan to come to play with her again?”

“Yes, she is quite fond of me. But on the other hand, she knows nothing about the things I did.”

When they had left the previous evening, Loki had to promise to come back to tell Peter more about space and to play with Morgan. 

The mage turned towards his brother just to be met with a worried expression. “Fear not, I’m sure Steve and his friends will be accepting of you.”

“Brother, if you start patronising me because of my experiences, I-”

“No one will.” Bruce interrupted them while driving down the road. “We are worried about you. People genuinely worrying about you and people patronizing you are two different things. And it would be great if you could stop trying to push us away, especially your brother. He mourned you and he wants to help you.”

Loki looked at Bruce for a few seconds before sinking back in his seat slightly. He simply couldn’t afford people caring for him, for their sake and his own. Everyone that had ever cared for him had died or otherwise suffered.

“What’s wrong? Cat’s caught your tongue, Lokes?” Valkyrie joked.

Her amusement stopped when Loki didn’t reply. And despite not being the tricksters best friend, she started to worry when he remained quiet until they reached Steve’s house. He was currently living in a small, suburban house with Bucky, Sam and Natasha.

They all walked up to the house in silence and before they could even ring the doorbell, Steve opened the door. Tony must have informed him that they were coming.

“It’s nice to see you.” He smiled but Loki knew that he wasn’t meant. “Would you come inside? Oh, and please excuse the painting supplies. After resigning from the Avengers, I picked up painting.”

“Don’t worry. Our cabin is also full of various things. If you came over, you would see what an actually untidy place looks like.” Valkyrie laughed.

Steve smiled at her and then stepped back to let them inside. Loki followed slowly, trying to stay close to his brother. He knew that neither Steve nor Natasha were overly fond of him.

“And you must be Loki?” Sam asked and held out a hand. “Do people on Assguard great each other like that?”

“It’s Asgard.” Thor corrected him. “Are you just saying that to make fun of me?”

Sam laughed. “Maybe, maybe not.”

“How have you been?” Steve asked and then looked over at Loki. “And when did he get here?”

“Two nights ago in a flash of green light.” Thor explained. “We were all quite shocked. My brother is currently sleeping on our couch.”

“But if he keeps waking me up by screaming in his sleep just to be an ass to me in the morning, he will sleep on the porch.” Valkyrie smirked. “I don’t mind the screaming but if I ask about your wellbeing the next morning and you tell me to leave you alone and then ignore me, I’m angry.”

“Great, within a week everyone will know about my nightmares.” Loki crossed his arms. “Why don’t you write it in the papers?”

“Bucky had nightmares, too when he first came back.” Steve whispered. “I used to share a bed with him a lot and whenever he woke up screaming, I calmed him down.”

“Do you all desperately want me to share a bed with my brother? I’m not a child anymore.” Loki huffed.

“All I’m saying it that it helps.” Steve shrugged. “Let’s sit down and talk. Bucky and Natasha are getting groceries but they should be back soon.”

And just as Steve had instructed, everyone sat down at the dining table. Sam leaned forward, supporting his head on his hands.

“So you attacked New York?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Did that purple raisin make you do it?”

Valykrie snorted at that. “You call the most dangerous man in the universe a purple raisin?”

“He’s dead.” Sam shrugged. “Was it your plan or did he persuade you?”

Loki was taken aback. How come that Sam expected him to be influenced? Why was he not judging him or trying to throw Loki out?

“He was under control.” Thor said.

“Brother!” Loki hissed. “Stop lying to him to make me look better. He controlled me a little but not much. Most of my obedience came from torture.”

Steve looked shocked. “I didn’t know. God, had we known we could have tried to help you and stopped the invasion before it began. We could-”

Sam put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Easy, Steve. You didn’t know and you did the best you could. Now is the present and dwelling on the past never does you good. All it does is make you feel anxious and guilty.”

The blond nodded and swallowed. “Torture?”

“Yes, physical, psychological but that shouldn’t concern you. All I hope for is that I can live in this realm and not be attacked or suspected of wrong-doings by you and your friends. That is why we’re here.”

Steve nodded along. “I’m sorry to hear that. I don’t know if you are telling the truth but I learned to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. I met a lot of people who I maybe should not have blindly trusted but I did, so I think that you deserve my trust, too. I won’t blindly trust you, I will be on guard but I will give you a chance.”

Loki was dumbfounded. He sat there, stock still, staring at Steven. Never in his life had he expected a man that he caused so much trouble for to simply give him another chance. He didn’t know what he ever did to deserve this but perhaps his brother had let it slip how he ‘died’ trying to stop Thanos. Still, it was not like it made the things he did in the past disappear.

“Why would you do that?”

“I just told you. Also, I’m a trusting person so I will give you another chance. But if you betray us or cause any trouble that warrants a fight against you, don’t think I won’t support that fight.”

“I understand.”

“That’s good.” Steve flashed him a smile. “Do you want to talk about what happened? Thanos hurt all of us and we came to understand that talking helps a great deal.”

“Thank you but I can deal with all of that myself.”

“Tony suggested seeing someone, as well.” Bruce pointed out. “But since Loki doesn’t want that, we came to the conclusion that we should just wait and see if he gets better.”

“I’m fine.” Loki hissed at Bruce. “Don’t patronise me.”

“What did I just tell you twenty minutes ago in the car?” Bruce shook his head. “There is a big difference between being patronising and caring.”

Sam then decided to speak. “Listen, I don’t know you and I have no history with you and if Steve trusts you, I will. Just know that if you try anything, I will definitely be on Steve’s side and not yours.”

“That’s understandable.” Loki nodded.

Thor then smiled at them. “That’s wonderful to hear. I’m very glad that you all accept that my brother will be here from now on. In all honesty, I was worried.”

“Don’t be.” Steve smiled. “I’m sure Nat and Bucky will be fine with it, too. Even though Natasha might be a little weary about it.”

“I understand that. I was not very pleasant to talk to when she came to interrogate me.” Loki nodded. “All I hope for is that she will accept me being on Midgard.”

“She will.” Steve nodded. “If she’s not, I will talk to her about it.”

As if on cue, they heard keys turning in the front door and heard Natsha and Bucky talking as they walked in.

“I’m telling you, she was totally interested in you.” They heard Natasha say in an excited voice. “You should have talked to her.”

“She wasn’t.” Bucky answered. “And even if she was, I was not interested in her. Not every lady that’s nice to me is potential girlfriend material, Nat.”

“But she was.” The woman argued.

“Whatever you say.” Bucky chuckled and then he walked into the living room, shopping bags in hand. “Stevie, if you had told me there was a party, I would have brought some chips and dip.”

Natasha walked in behind him, peering over Bucky’s shoulder. “A party? What- Oh no, what is this about? And why is Loki here?”

Steve got up and turned to Bucky and Natasha. “Alright, listen. I can explain or more like Thor can explain. Bucky, could you bring the groceries to the kitchen with Sam while we talk to Natasha?”

Sam got up and walked over to Bucky. “Come on, let’s get going.”

“You do the fridge and I do the cupboards.” Bucky followed Sam into the kitchen.

“Sure.”

Steve turned back to Natasha. “Alright, Nat, I know you’re worried and-”

“Worried? What is the guy who hurt all of us doing in here? He hurt Bruce, he brainwashed Clint, he nearly-”

Thor stopped her rambling. “He was tortured by Thanos.”

“What?” Natasha turned to Thor, confusion clearly written on her face.

“Before he attacked New York, Thanos tortured him, broke his mind and patrially controlled him.” Thor explained quickly before Natasha could itnerrupt him. “He attacked Thanos and tried to help me save the Asgardians on the ship. He was willing to give his life for us. Thanos tried to kill him and I thought he had succeeded but in reality, Loki had been falling through space for days on end before the guardians found him and eventually they brought him to Midgard and then he found me.”

“Is that true?” Natasha seemed surprised and looked at Bruce. “Bruce, is that true?”

“As far as I know, it is. Natasha, listen to me.” Bruce got up and walked towards Natasha, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Thor, Valkyrie and I will keep an eye on him. No one is expecting you to trust him completely and be friends with him. We just want him to stay on Earth with us. Maybe he can get another chance. He’s made mistakes but so have we all. I know I would want a second chance if I were in his place.”

Natasha eyed Bruce for a second before looking over at Steve. Steve gave her a reassuring nod and Bruce squeezed her shoulder a little. She sighed quietly. “Alright, I think a second chance might not be a bad idea. After all, it sounds like you risked your life fighting against Thanos. But I will be on guard, so don’t think you can get away with anything.”

“Yes, I heard that two times today.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “But I’m thankful that you try to give me another chance. Believe me, I have no desire in getting caught up in trouble again.”

“Good.” Came a voice from the door. Bucky stood there, arms crossed. “You got the ‘I’ll give you another chance but don’t betray us’ speech a couple of times now, so let me just say that as someone who got a second chance, I will give you one but don’t you dare hurt my friends because I cannot give you another chance after that.” 

“I won’t. I have no reason to.” Loki swallowed a little. “Then I assume we settled this issue.”

“Yes.” Bucky nodded. “Did you come for anything else?”

“Are you kicking us out?” Valkyrie chuckled.

“I was just asking.” Bucky defended himself, putting his hands up in mock defeat.

“I mean you could stay for some coffee.” Steve suggested.

“I like the sound of that.” Bruce smiled. “Should I help?”

“No, what hosts would we be then?” Natasha said softly. “I’ll get Sam on the case. He’ll make some coffee.”

“Am I supposed to be in the kitchen all day?” Sam called from said room. “You could help, you know?”

“I will.” Bruce offered but Natasha stopped him.

“No, I’ll go and help him.” She smiled and then left.

Steve looked at Loki. “Don’t let her intimidate you. She’s just protective after all that happened. We are her family and she wants to protect her family.”

“I understand. Don’t worry about me.” Loki tried to appease him.

“But she’ll come around to accepting you.” Steve smiled. “Just give her some time.”

“Did you tell anyone else, yet?” Bucky asked.

“We told Tony and Pepper. And I time everyone else will know, too.” Valkyrie explained. “Tony suggested we tell Dr Strange.”

“Yes, he might be wary about it.” Steve chuckled. “But you’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

Loki nodded. “So, you paint?” He tried to make conversation.

“Steve is an amazing artist.” Thor proclaimed. “Did you see the painting of the mountains and woods in our dining hall? Steve painted it.”

“Really? That sounds amazing.”

Steve waved his hand dismissively. “It’s not all that great. You make it sound like I’m Picasso.”

“I like you more than Picasso, to be honest.” Bruce smirked.

“Bruce, stop.” Steve shook his head.

“Bruce, stop embarrassing Stevie.” Bucky chuckled. “But he can show you his paintings or sketches some other time if you would like to.”

Loki didn’t know what made him this interested in Steve’s paintings. Maybe it was the desire to make peace with his former enemies - not that he would admit this desire to anyone. He simply nodded at Bucky’s question and watched as Steve’s cheeks got a little flushed. The man was still trying to dismiss these claims but his friend wouldn’t let him, insisting that his art was amazing.

While everyone watched Bucky and Steve argue, Natasha and Sam came in with a few cups of coffee and put them down on the table. The two of them sat down and eyed Steve and Bucky in amusement.

“Alright, would you two cut it out?” Natasha chuckled. “I mean, I’m all for supporting each other but I’m not for fighting over supporting each other.”

“Sorry.” Steve mumbled sheepishly and sat down. “Now, do tell me how Loki showed up at your doorstep. I feel like it might be an interesting story.”

Everyone sat down and looked over at Thor and Loki, waiting for the story to start. Loki nodded at his brother, indicating that he was going to tell the story. Thor nodded, excited to do so and looked at his friends.

“It was a flash of green that woke me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. As always, I would appreciate a Kudos or Comment but don't feel forced to ^^
> 
>  **Also** : Following in my own footsteps of starting new series/works even though I have unfinished ones, I will start a series where I write xReaders. The first one will be a Loki x Reader, just because that was my first idea. More info about that series will come with the upload of the first chapters and in the series description, so if that is your thing, maybe check it out ^^  
> But don't worry about me finishing my WIPs, because I will in due time. I even made a list so I don't forget. 
> 
> Thank you for enduring my rambling.  
> See you ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of this little series. Pepper, Tony and Morgan will appear in the next chapter.   
> I will obviously continue other works in time, in case anyone cares.  
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you want to.  
> Bye ^^


End file.
